Phoebe Halliwell
"Phoebe every sibling has an important role in the family. The oldest, like me, it is their job to set the example for the younger siblings. The yougnest, is the rebel, the one that usually takes up most of the attention, gets in the most trouble, and spends the most time in their roon. The middle, is the most important. They keep the other siblings from killing each other most of the time." -Saphire talking to Phoebe about siblings Phoebe Halliwell is the third daughter of Patricia Halliwell and final daughter of Victor Bennett. She marries Coop and later gives him three daughters. Prudence Johanna, Parker, and Paris. And her three daughters give her seven grandchildren like her sisters. Information Early Life Phoebe and her sisters' powers were bound soon after Phoebe was born. We know that Phoebe was very young when she and her sisters lost their mother so she did not have many memories of her. She died when she was three. The same year her father, Victor Bennett, leaves the family for good because of magic. Recieving Her Powers After 20 years of not knowing about her powers, in 1998 the Charmed Ones are all together. The power goes out and Phoebe heads up to the attic. She finds a chest with a book in it. Unknown to her, the book is The Book of Shadows. She opens the book and reads the chant on the first page. Again unknown to her this is the spell to invoke their powers. Meeting Cole Turner She met Cole in 2000, as a lawyer. He appears as a mortal to them, but later seen to be an Agent of the Triad. He gets close to Phoebe and they fall for each other. Cole is so close is is at both Piper and Leo's wedding and Prue's funeral. In season 4, shortly after accepting Paige, Cole proposes to Phoebe. Phoebe eventually says yes and they get married. Phoebe and Cole concieve one son and theyit destroyed when taken by the seer along with the seer. Cole had already been vanquished and was in the Wasteland. Soon after Phoebe found Cole in the Wasteland after he communicated with her. Cole escaped and tried to win Phoebe back. In late 2002 the girls fianlly vanquish Cole for good. Though he is seen many times in Limbo, the plane between life and death, Prue's Death and Accepting Paige Since Prue was a strict and serious and Phoebe was not the tended to fight alot. After Prue died Phoebe tried to stay strong. Piper took it much harder. When accepting Paige both sisters had trouble because Piper didn't know if she was ready to take on the role of the oldest sister and Phoebe had always been the youngest and never had a younger sister. But both sisters came to accept Paige and love her like they've known her their whole lives like any normal sister. New Identities During most of the years as a Charmed One, Phoebe was the most into it witch. But when they faked their deaths Phoebe was the one who wanted a normal life the most. Shortly after Phoebe, as Julie, started a relationship with one of her co-workers Dex. Under a spell cast by Billie the two got married. When the spell was reversed they decided to stay married and see how it went. Phoebe revealed her true self to Dex and he fainted and was not seen again. Coop After Phoebe's second marriage the Elders sent a cupid Coop down to Phoebe. They hoped the two would fall in love and that would make up for all she has sacrificed. Coop tried to find many loves for Phoebe but as he said she was just to picky. When Phoebe announced her love for him the two shared a very passionate kiss. Soon later they married. Her Three Daughters In 2007, Phoebe gave birth to Prudence Johanna Halliwell, her first daughter. 2 years later she gave birth to another daughter , Parker. Finally in 2013 she gave birth to one last daughter Paris. Seven Grandchildren. Her daughters gave her seven grandchildren. Each daughter allowed her parents to help name the children. Peyton Paige Halliwell was named after her great-aunt Paige. Percy Jackson Halliwell was named after Coop's favorite character Percy Jackson. Perry Gordon Halliwell was named after Phoebe's great-grandfather. Preston Jason Halliwell was named after Phoebe's longest relationship other than Cole, Jason. Peter Jeffery Halliwell was named after Phoebe's ancestor Jeffery Bowen. Patrick Darrion Halliwell was named after Darryl Morris. Primula Elise Halliwell was named after Phoebe's boss at the Bay Mirror.All members of the Cupid-Halliwell have their names starting with "P" Her Great-Nieces She is seen helping Saphire, Sage, and Siam numorous amounts of times when it comes to the demon vanquishing. The only one seen so far is in the episode "Witchsitters" when she, Coop, Herny, Paige, Dan, and Mel come to help and they get turned into babies. Category:The Halliwell Family Category:The Cupid-Halliwell Family Category:Witches Category:The Charmed Ones